skeletonpirate101fandomcom-20200214-history
SkeletonPirate101 Wiki:General Policy
General Policy NOTE: This Policy is an edited version of LMBW's. On this wiki, we use nearly the same rules that are used on the LMBs. If you are not allowed to do something on the LMBs, then you will not be allowed to do it here, with some exceptions. If the LMB policy and our policy conflict, our policy takes precedence. Below, all of our policies will be thoroughly listed. Policies for administrators or other users with additional rights are listed on other pages. *All bad language is unacceptable. The bad language will be defined by the administrators/moderators, not by the user using the language. If you are unsure if a word is bad, then just do not use it. *Do not troll or tease other users. Trolling is when you make fun of other users, or do things just to get them upset. This is completely unacceptable, and will not be tolerated. *We do not allow personal information to be shared on this site. It is okay to say your first name, or your age, but we do not allow more specific info. This includes last names, addresses, birth dates, and any other specific personal information. You also may not give out any personal information whatsoever about another user; not even first names. *Spamming of any form is not permitted. If you have spammed, the spam will be removed, and you will be informed that it was considered spam. *Any subjects that typically cause flame wars should be avoided. This includes subjects like politics and religion. *If a user requests that you stop doing something, then you are required to stop unless there is a good reason you should continue. Also, if a user continually makes unreasonable requests, then the situation will be resolved by an admin. *Do not impersonate other users or use duplicate accounts or other IP addresses for the purposes of circumventing bans, or pretending to be a completely different user. You also may not vote twice on any poll or community discussion using any method, or use a duplicate account or IP address to promote or discredit either side of a community discussion or vote. Only administrators have the authority to enforce this rule, and moderators should contact an admin if there is evidence that a user on chat is a dupe. *Chat logs of users breaking the rules or doing humiliating things should not be posted on blogs. They should be given to an admin in private, and should not be given to the community in any way. Humorous logs may be posted if they are not intended to humiliate anyone. *Everyone is responsible for his or her account. If the account is used to violate policy, appropriate measures will be taken, such as kicking, banning, or even blocking. All users have the responsibility to ensure that their account is not misused by hackers, siblings, friends, or anyone else who might use the account to violate policy. We strongly advise that everyone makes sure to use strong passwords and logs out when leaving the computer. *When creating blogs or forums, or when posting on blogs, forums, and message walls, there are a few rules to remember. :1. They must have a point: do not submit pointless, spammy content. :2. Keep them clean: do not post any content that is suggestive, graphically violent, or profane. :3. Be civil: do not insult people, start flame wars, be excessively negative or in any other way be uncivil. :4. The administrators reserve the right to delete content that they believe violate these rules. If your content was deleted, do not repost it. Editing Policy Mainspace articles are intended to be about the LEGO Message Boards only. All edits should follow the Manual of Style. This page gives some additional requirements and guidelines for editing. *Edits may only be reverted if they decrease the quality of the article, or if they violate the manual of style. *You may not add or remove an article quality template or category on a page unless you have the authority to do so. This includes templates and categories such as Good Article, Stub, etc. This ability is restricted to rollbacks and admins, but there are some categories and templates that may only be added or removed by admins. Deletion Policy *Candidates for deletion should be used in all possible cases. The only exception is if an article qualifies for speedy deletion. :*An article may be tagged for speedy deletion, or speedily deleted by an admin if one or more of the following is true : ::*The article is spam, and is irrelevant to the LMBs. ::*A blog author requests that his or her blog be deleted. ::*If a blog, forum, talk page, or other form of communication directly violates our policy. *If someone has added a delete template to a page, you may not remove it until the discussion for it has ended. However, if a user is simply spamming these templates, the template may be removed immediately by a rollback or admin. If the decision was to keep the page, the delete template should not be added to the same page again for the same reason as before. *Reasons for deletion are highly recommended, but not required. Chat Policy The chat policy is a separate part of our general policy. The point of having a chat policy is so the moderators know what they have the authority to enforce. All general policies also apply to chat, but moderators are only able to enforce the policy in chat. These rules apply to both public and private chat. *You should talk to all users in a respectful manner. This includes trolls, friends, people you suspect of being dupes, and even a moderator who is threatening to ban you. You can be banned, or have an extended ban time for not doing this. *Do not give away personal information on either public or private chat, even if both users agree on it. Personal information is considered to be any information that could be used to contact you, or personally identify or locate you. This includes real-life pictures of you, contact information, and your home address. You may not give any user a location that's more specific than your country or state. *Controversial issues such as politics and religion may be discussed in private and public chat to a limited extent, but if the discussion becomes hostile or creates a disturbance in chat, the discussion may be immediately stopped by a moderator. *Do not spam or flood chat. The chat moderators have the authority to determine what is spam and what is not. Moderators *All moderators are also required to follow the policy. There are no exceptions. *Do not kick or ban users as a joke no matter what - even if you let them back in immediately. Administrator Policy These are all of our requirements for the admins. All admins must follow these guidelines, or else they may have their rights removed. *Your tools are not to be abused in any way. They should only be used for the benefit of the community, not for your own benefit. *Policies may not be modified, added, or removed unless approved by all admins. Blocks *If a user is doing something wrong that does not violate the policy, then first ask them to stop. If they do not stop, and they are harming the safety, security, integrity, or quality of the wiki, you may block them, but you are required to discuss it with the admins immediately afterwards. *Every block must have an explanation in the reason box. If it is too long to summarize there, link to a page where it is explained. Every user has the right to know exactly why they were blocked. *A block is never to be undone, shortened, or lengthened, unless it has been discussed and approved by multiple admins. *A block placed merely for suspicion is not acceptable. There must be sufficient evidence of a user breaking a policy for them to be blocked. Deletion *No page should be deleted unless one of the following is true. 1) If it has been approved by the community via candidates for deletion, or 2) If it directly violates our policy. If you believe something should be deleted that does not violate our policy, then add it to candidates for deletion. However, if it does violate our policy, then it may be deleted right away. *Reasons for deletion are highly recommended, but not required. *If a blog is causing trouble, then start by disabling comments. Do not delete it unless it continues to cause trouble. An exception to this is if it violates our policy. In that case, it may be deleted right away. *If a page is composed of just spam, completely useless information, or inappropriate content, or if it directly violates policy, it should be deleted immediately by an admin. Otherwise, a delete template should be added, and it will be discussed by the community. *Blogs should be deleted immediately if the author requests it. *If someone has added a delete template to a page, you may not remove it until the discussion for it has ended. However, if a user is simply spamming these templates, the template may be removed immediately by a rollback or admin. If the decision was to keep the page, the delete template should not be added to the same page again for the same reason as before. Promotions *An administrator is not permitted to promote anyone to any right unless the user has had a sucessful request for that right. (SP:RFR) *A demotion should be an extremely rare occurrence. It should only happen when a user continually breaks our policy, and refuses to stop. If at all possible, it should be discussed with the other admins before being demoted. Ever since the wiki was founded, there have only been two demotions (not including resignations). It is our goal to keep it that rare by not promoting people who could potentially have to be demoted.